His Other Hero
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Ever since Phoebe discovered Chris's true identity, there was one question that was bugging her: What happens to me? Will he answer her question or will he give her something to hope for instead?


**A/N:** Hello to my fellow writers, readers, and reviwers! Here's one of my stories from my To-Be-Posted category. I know, it's been on there forever, but I finally finished it!

Read and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

His Other Hero

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

It was bugging her, but it shouldn't be and she knew that. Here she was trying to respond to one of her readers and she couldn't even get the words formed in her mind, much less type them. Sighing, Phoebe Halliwell saved her work, pushed her computer up a ways, and rested her head on her arms.

This entire week was just insane.

Five days ago she went on a vision quest and saw that someday she'd have a little girl, but no, it wasn't that simple—was it ever that simple with their lives? She also found out that their neurotic, sneaky, and mysterious new Whitelighter was, in fact, her nephew and Piper's youngest son.

And the fact that she was now an Empath didn't help either. All she could feel from him was pain, though, with what he said happened to him, she wasn't surprised.

Yet, his explanation just wouldn't leave her mind. _Mom dies when I turn fourteen. Paige died when the Titans were released._ _Okay, I understand that much,_ Phoebe thought. _But then what happens to me? He said his entire family was gone, well, other than Wyatt, but I doubt Chris considers him family anymore._

She heard a knock on her office door and sat up straight, trying her best to hide her worries.

"Phoebe, can I come in," he asked. A small smile played on her lips as she stood up and answered.

"Yeah, come in," she said as Jason walked in.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight," he said.

"Jason, I'd really like to, but I haven't felt well today. I think I'm just gonna go home and go to bed," she lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. She hadn't felt "well" since before she went on that vision quest.

And anyway, what was she supposed to say? That her nephew said that her sisters died in the future and she was curious as to how she met her demise? That would only cause questions that she could never answer without lying. She wanted to go, really she did, but the question she had for Chris had been nagging her mind all day and she knew it wouldn't rest until that question was answered.

"Oh, okay," he said kissing her, "I hope you feel better soon. Call me when you're feeling up to it?"

"Yeah, of course," Phoebe said as she hugged him.

"Well, guess I better get back to work," Jason said as she stepped away.

"Yeah, guess so. I'll be in sometime tomorrow. I'll just take a few of these with me," Phoebe said, sitting back down, pulling her keyboard closer and emailing what she already wrote to herself. Once that was done, she grabbed the top of her stack of letters, put them in her laptop bag, and left.

Pulling up to the Manor, Phoebe couldn't see either of her sisters' cars, so she assumed Piper was still at P3 and Paige was off somewhere, probably with a charge.

Entering the house, she couldn't hear anything, so she guessed Chris was either off somewhere trying to find some answers as to who was after Wyatt and why, or up in the attic reading the Book of Shadows over for, what was probably, the millionth time.

Phoebe walked upstairs, set her laptop on her desk, and draped her coat over her computer chair and walked back downstairs.

"Chris," Phoebe called, sitting on the couch. He formed right beside her.

"Yeah, Aunt Phoebe, what is it," he asked tiredly. He hadn't slept well the past few nights and it was beginning to catch up to him as he failed to keep back a long yawn.

_If he's this tired, maybe I should wait a little while, _She thought, _He has been working extremely hard the past few days trying to find out who's after Wyatt. I bet he'd appreciate a nice long rest._

"Actually, that can wait. Chris, how long has it been since you've had a well night's sleep," Phoebe asked.

"I don't know…a few weeks maybe, why," he asked.

"You look like you could fall asleep any second. Chris, you've got to get some good rest. You're no good to us if you're so tired you can't even concentrate."

"I know, Aunt Phoebe, but I'm just so stressed out," Chris told her as she stood up.

"Come on," she said, pulling him up by his arm.

"Wh—where are we going," he asked through a yawn.

"I'm going to take you upstairs for a nap first, and then when you get up I've got a question to ask," she said as they headed upstairs.

"Why wait? Why not just ask now," he asked as they entered her room, closing her door.

"Because it's something that I know will be hard on you and I want you to be able to focus," she said as she sat him down on her bed, taking off his shoes.

Chris moved up toward the pillows, swinging his legs up onto the bed. He hadn't been this comfy or felt this safe in a long while, not since she died, he realized. He took off his light jacket, laying there in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, handing his jacket to Phoebe who set it on her desk. She then walked back over to him.

"Chris, what's the matter," Phoebe asked, wiping the fresh tears from his eyes and then sitting beside him.

Chris couldn't bring himself to speak of it yet, so he just shook his head laying it on her shoulder. _Wait, could this be her question,_ he wondered.

"This reminds me when I got the chickenpox," Chris said smiling as he looked at her.

"Oh, why is that," Phoebe asked wanting to know more about the 22-year-old who had his head resting on her shoulder…

* * *

_It was 7:00 AM and Wyatt was already down at the dining room table when Piper walked out with a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes and set them on the table._

"_Wyatt, you're up early," she told him as she went back into the kitchen to grab a couple plates, glasses, silverware and the orange juice._

"_Yeah, I have a Biology test today, and I didn't have time to study last night, so I got up a little earlier," Wyatt said as she walked back out._

"_Which, of course, means that you were practicing last night with your powers. Wyatt, I've told both of you that mortal school studies come first. Magic won't get you very far in this world for a job," Piper said setting the table._

"_This world," Wyatt asked._

"_Oh, non-magical, you know what I mean. That's why I'm having you take these classes now so you and your brother can get them out of the way," Piper said, "Speaking of Chris, is he up yet?"_

"_Probably not, Mom, you know him on Monday mornings," Wyatt said._

"_I'll go get him," Piper said as she stared walking up the stairs._

_Reaching the top stair, Piper noticed that his door was open. 'Maybe he forgot to close it last night.' She thought. _

_She found him facing the wall with his sheets and blankets a tangled mess at the end of his bed. She thought the sheets looked darker up top as she walked over. She noticed he was sweating a little too as she sat on his bed._

"_Chris, time to—" Piper stopped in mid-sentence when she grabbed his shoulder, noticing that he felt warmer than usual, "Chris, can you roll over," Chris did as she asked and she noticed little red dots all over the five-year-old's face._

"_They itch Mommy. I don't feel well," he told her as he sat up against her._

"_You have the chickenpox, Chris," she told him._

"_Chickenpox? I'm already a witch. Does this mean I'm gonna turn into a chicken now too," he asked. She couldn't help but laugh at his innocence._

"_No, sweetie, you'll be okay. You'll just be itchy for a few days," she said hugging him, "I'll be right back. Don't scratch them, it'll make it worse," she said as she walked back downstairs._

"_Where's Chris," Wyatt asked in between bites of his pancakes._

"_He's upstairs sick with the chickenpox," Piper answered taking a seat beside him._

"_If you have to work, whose gonna be here with him," Wyatt asked concerned._

"_I don't know. Leo's constantly busy at Magic School and I'm sure Paige wouldn't be able to be here all day without a charge calling for her,"_

"_What about Aunt Phoebe, Mom? I'm sure she could just work from here on her laptop," Wyatt suggested._

"_Maybe…I just don't like to disturb her…" she said. Wyatt had a smirk on his face, "What?"_

"_Oh, come on, Mom. You know she will," Wyatt said looking at the clock, "Wow, 7:30 already? Guess I better get going," Wyatt said standing and grabbing his bag from beside his feet._

"_You're Orbing there? Why," Piper asked. He had plenty of time to walk._

"_If I Orb, I can get a little extra studying done since Biology is my first class of the day," he answered as he hugged her._

"_I love you. Watch your back when you get there."_

"_Love you too, Mom. I will. Bye," he said Orbing out._

_Piper grabbed her cell phone from the end table and held down the number 3. It rang three times before her sister answered._

"_Morning Piper," She said through a yawn, "What are you up to?"_

"_Nothing really. Wyatt just left for school. I went up to get Chris and found out that he has the chickenpox and since I absolutely have to be at P3 by nine—"_

"_Let me guess, you were wondering if I could stay with him," she asked._

"_Yeah, I would ask Paige, but she probably wouldn't be able to stay here for the whole day without charges calling her left and right," Piper told her._

"_Yeah, I can, but I have a meeting that'll probably last until about 9:30. Can he manage for half an hour alone," Phoebe asked._

"_Yeah, he'll be okay for that long I'm sure, but you're sure you can stay," Piper asked. _

_Generally, if either of her sons were sick, she'd stay home, but she had to be at P3 for a mandatory inspection. She just wanted to make sure Phoebe could be there in case something happened, more than likely something demonic._

"_Relax Piper. Yes, I'm sure I'll be able to stay. He's strong for his age, if that's what you're worried about," Phoebe told her. She knew Piper was overly protective of Chris, but she could also tell from her voice that something else worried her as well, "Piper, there's something else too isn't there? What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know…I just feel like I'm being watched…but I'm probably just overreacting about Chris and…" her voice trailed off as a shadow moved outside. She stood up and walked over to the window. Something wasn't right and wasn't just her son either._

"_Piper...Piper!" Phoebe said trying to bring her sister back to reality._

"_Huh? What? Yeah, yeah I'm here. I just thought I saw something," Piper said bringing her attention back to her sister as she turned away from the window and walked back over to sit down at the table._

"_Something as in a person or something as in I need to call in sick for my meeting this morning," Phoebe asked. She could tell something was really bothering her sister now._

"_No Phoebe, go to your meeting. I'll be okay—I—I mean he'll be okay. I'll just set up the crystal cage as a pathway from his room to the bathroom before I leave," Piper told her trying to get her mind off this on to the inspection that just had to be today._

"_Well alright, just make sure he has my number in case he needs something before then, ok," Phoebe asked as she pulled her shoes on to head out the door. In a way, Phoebe thought the crystals were a bit too much, but she wasn't going to tell her sister that. She knew she'd get an earful then._

"_Okay I will. Bye Pheebs. Thanks so much," Piper said._

"_You're welcome. No problem, anytime. Bye," Phoebe said as Piper closed her cell and walked over to grab the cordless and headed upstairs to her sick son's room._

"_Hi baby, how are you feeling," Piper asked as she went into his room and sat on the edge of his bed setting the cordless beside her and the list of numbers with it._

"_I'm hot Mommy. Can I take off my shirt," Chris asked. Setting the potholders on the bed, she helped him sit up and pull his shirt off, which was practically stuck to him because he was sweating so much._

"_Is that better," She asked, sitting beside him._

"_Uh huh, but who do you have those up here? Do you want me to cook with you? I don't think I can now Mommy," Chris said and Piper couldn't help laughing, but he was very young and at least he knew what they were for._

"_No honey, these are so you don't scratch yourself. They'll leave scars if you do," Chris nodded. Then his face brightened as he smiled._

"_Do I get to wear those all day Mommy," Chris asked smiling as if he were allowed to eat sweets for three meals a day (it'd never happen, but that was his expression)._

"_Yes you do," Piper told him. "Here, give me your hands," She instructed. He did as he was told and she slipped them on. They were kid-sized because he'd always loved to help her cook, so she figured this would work better for him. "Oh, that reminds me. Paige," Piper called._

"_Yeah, what is it, Piper," Paige asked Orbing in._

"_Can you please pick up some lotion and powder for him," Piper asked. Paige walked over and looked at Chris who was trying to hide behind Piper._

"_Chickenpox huh, Chris," Paige asked. He got out from behind his mom and sat beside her._

"_Yeah, guess so."_

"_I have to go soon, otherwise I'd run to the store myself," Piper said._

"_Pwease Auntie Paige," Chris said with puppy eyes._

"_You definitely get that from your Aunt Phoebe," Piper said laughing._

"_Isn't that every kid though? I remember Wyatt pulling that face every time you told him no," Paige said._

"_Pwease! Pwease!"Chris said._

"_Well, since you said please, I will. Sit tight, I'll be back in no time," Paige said Orbing out._

"_You're leaving? But you never leave when we sick Mommy," Chris said throwing his arms around her._

"_I know, baby, but I have to go this time. I don't have a choice. I'd rather be here with you, believe me," She said hugging him._

"_Who gonna stay with me," Chris asked._

"_You'll find out," Piper said as Paige Orbed back in, plastic grocery bag in hand._

"_Okay, I got it," She said walking over and handing the bag to her sister, "This'll make you feel better." Paige said as she pulled out the lotion._

"_How," He asked curiously._

"_It'll make you less itchy," Piper answered. Paige was about to say something when she heard a faint jingle._

"_Oh never mind. Charges call," Paige said._

"_Auntie Paige," Chris asked._

"_Yes Chris," She asked kneeling in front of him._

"_Someday, when I go to school, will you be my teacher," He asked._

"_Someday, yeah, I know I will. You just can't wait to learn can you," She said ruffling his hair as she stood._

"_Better get back to your 'job' sis," Piper said._

"_Yeah, guess so. See you later," She said Orbing out._

"_Yeah, I guess I better start getting ready, but first I'll put this on you," Piper said as she picked up the lotion, "Chris, can you take your mitts and pants off so I can get this rubbed in good," She asked._

_Chris did as he was told and they were done in fifteen minutes. She pulled the covers back and he laid in bed. She kissed him goodbye and left, forgetting about the crystals. Chris fell asleep about ten minutes after she left._

_Phoebe stepped inside the house at about ten. Her meeting ran a little longer than she'd anticipated. Closing the door behind her, she walked over and took off her jacket, hanging it in the hall closet and walked to the couch with her laptop bag over one shoulder._

_Sitting down, Phoebe placed her laptop bag on the table in front of her, unzipped the case and placed the computer on her lap. She pulled her column off her email and resumed typing._

_About fifteen minutes later, something didn't feel right. Her suspicions were confirmed not even a minute later._

"_MOMMY," Chris yelled. Almost tossing her laptop to the floor, Phoebe stood and took the stairs at a full-fledged run._

"_No one's coming…no one will hear…" the demon said, pressing the athame to his neck._

"_I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Phoebe said walking into the room._

"_Ah, take one more step and the kid's history…" he said, grinning. Phoebe was close enough that she could almost touch Chris._

"_Chris, open your eyes. It'll be okay." At her words, he obeyed and saw her staring back at him with a fear._

"_A—Auntie Ph—Phoebe, I'm scared," he cried reaching for her. The demon pulled his hand back to his side._

"_Any last words, kid," the demon asked, cutting into his skin. Terrified, he couldn't even move. Somehow he saw Phoebe rising in the air. The demon was too focused on him to notice. Chris locked eyes with her and she instantly pressed a finger to her lips. Chris nodded._

'_How can this demon not notice me? Honestly! I'm floating about three to five feet off the ground! He must really be focused. Okay, okay I admit I shouldn't be wondering about that now. Ah, right on target.'_

"_Chris, take hold of it," Phoebe whispered almost inaudibly._

"_Hey! Let go," the demon shouted as they struggled. _

_Phoebe waited a moment and then kicked his head in. He dropped to the floor unconscious. Chris struggled from under him as Phoebe lowered herself to the floor._

"_Here, let me help," Phoebe said as she pulled the demon off him._

"_Auntie Phoebe," Chris said as she pulled him into his arms. "Can I vin—vinqui—" Phoebe laughed slightly. He still couldn't quite say it. He had the right idea though._

"_You mean vanquish," she asked. He nodded. "Alright."_

_Chris's eyes widened, in surprise and excitement. He'd never gotten to do this on his own before. His mommy and Auntie Paige never let him, claiming that the demon might not be completely dead. But Auntie Phoebe, well, she was just a little more adventurous._

_His hand shook as he brought the Athame up into the air and slowly brought it down._

"_Right between my fingers, okay," she asked. He nodded, fearfully. The Athame was inches away from the demon and it stopped cold. "Oh Chris, it's okay," she told him as he hugged her tightly, crying._

"_I sorry…"_

"_No, it's okay. He's dead. See," she picked up his wrist to emphasize that he wouldn't move, then let it fall to the floor with a thud, "Dead."_

"_I know. I don't wanna hurt you."_

"_Chris, no you won't hurt me," he still looked doubtful. "Here, how about you help me?"_

"_O—okay," he said shaking. Phoebe picked up the Athame and Chris placed his hand on top of hers. She realized his body was shaking. 'It's not the demon he's afraid of now. I think I know what it is. He's never seen this before, much less done it.'_

"_Chris, you don't have to do this," Phoebe said as she laid the weapon down beside her, "I'm not making you. I won't make you do anything you don't want to, okay?"_

"_No, I have to. If I don't, Wy will make fun of it."_

"_Sweetie, no he won't. He used to be scared too. All of us were at first. Me, Auntie Paige, even your mom."_

_Chris looked up in awe, "Mommy was scared? Mommy's never scared of this."_

"_No, not now, but Chris she used to be. I think one thing that scares her most now is this."_

"_What? I see you fight."_

"_No, I mean exposing you to—but I guess it's gotta happen sooner or later. Here, how 'bout you watch?"_

"_Uh huh," he said with a gulp._

_Phoebe put her arm around him, holding him tightly as she picked up the Athame again, "Here, hold on. You don't even have to watch, okay?"_

_He nodded squinting._

_Without thinking she plunged it into his back. 'Uh-oh. Hadn't thought of that.' Phoebe let go of it quickly and rose high above to the ceiling. She took her other hand and guided Chris's face toward her neck, which he took without hesitation, closing her eyes just in time as the demon exploded into tiny pieces._

_When the smoke cleared, she settled back onto the floor and walked over with him to his bed._

"_Chris, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't take that into account, that he would explode," she said setting him on his bed._

"_Would you like me to heal that for you," Paige said as she walked into the room._

"_How long have you been there," Phoebe asked._

"_Long enough to know you could handle it," Piper said walking into the room._

"_But I don't understand…why didn't you stop me? You always tell us to expose Chris to this stuff only when necessary."_

"_Right, and it was. He wasn't going to leave and, like you said, it's gonna happen sooner or later. I'm just glad he wasn't alone," Piper said sitting beside her._

"_But if he was I'm sure he would've called me," Wyatt said walking in."What's wrong, Chris," he asked as his little brother hid behind their aunts._

"_He thinks you'll ma—" Chris put his hand over Phoebe's mouth._

"_Oh Chris, no, I was joking. I know you're scared. I am too."_

_Chris stood up behind them. His brother was afraid? But—but he always stood with their mom and aunts, "Wy, you're scared?"_

"_Yeah I am, but you were brave. You were much more cool-headed than I would've been." Chris looked around, confused._

"_He means you didn't do anything wrong and you listened to me," Phoebe answered._

"_Wy, when I get older, can I go to the Underworld with you and vanquish like you do," Chris asked with enthusiasm. This had his mother and aunts stare at him. Their glares were making him uncomfortable._

"_Uh, well…you see…"_

"_Wow Wyatt, since when do you go there," Phoebe asked._

"_Yeah, Wyatt, since when have I ever taught that going down there __**unsupervised**__ is a __**smart thing**__ to do," Paige asked._

"_Well, I uh…gotta go," he said Orbing out._

"_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper yelled making Chris flinch. "Get back here!" _

"_Mommy's mad."_

"_Yeah, Chris, she is," Phoebe answered._

"_Piper, he's not coming back now. Are you feeling better, Chris," Paige asked. He nodded._

"_You look better," Piper said dropping to her knees in front of him. "Your temperature's gone down."_

"_I'm hungry," Chris said. Piper laughed heading toward the door of the room with Paige behind her._

"_I'll make you whatever you want," Piper said looking at him._

"_Spaghetti," Chris exclaimed happily._

"_Okay, it might be a little bit," she told him._

"_Homemade sauce I take it," Paige asked._

"_Since when have you known Piper to use anything else," Phoebe asked._

"_Hmm, good point," Paige said following her older sister downstairs._

"_Auntie Phoebe."_

"_Hmm?"_

_He sat beside her, "Thank you…" he hugged her tight._

"_You're welcome, anytime."

* * *

_Phoebe turned her head and looked over at Chris. He wasn't asleep, but was close.

"Aunt Phoebe," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me. You did it more than once and I know you will in the future," he said yawning. "What question did you have for me?"

"Oh, it's not important now. Forget it," she told him wrapping an arm around him.

"That big, huh?"

"Well, after seeing that, it doesn't seem important anymore. All that matters is here and now. I don't need to worry about the future."

"Oh trust me, you do…and you will. But I think the question was overrode by the memory, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and even though I'm curious, I don't want to know."

He sighed, "You were going to ask me what happened, right? To you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but, like I said, it doesn't seem that important now, it's okay."

He laughed, "It is _important_, _to me_ anyway…you saved me. And you became my hero after that," he looked into her eyes, "and you still are, Aunt Phoebe."

He wiped her tears away. The smile she had was the same one on that day—on both days—he realized.

"I guess I've got a lot to live up to then, huh?"

"Not now, but later you will," he said as his eyes fell shut against her.

"Later huh? Well, I guess I've got something to hope for then. I love you," she said falling asleep.

"You too," he said almost incoherently.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** So, what do you think? By the way: I never really intended for Phoebe to find out what happened to her, but I have always been curious about that, so who knows? Maybe that'll be my next one-shot!

Please R&R!

I hope everyone has a good day or good night and I'll "see you" later!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
